This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/124,695 filed on Apr. 18, 2008. This invention relates to 2-(substituted phenyl)-6-hydroxy or alkoxy-5-substituted-4-pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their derivatives and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
A number of pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their pesticidal properties have been described in the art. U.S. 2007/0197391 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,907 B2 generically disclose 2-substituted-6-amino-4-pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their derivatives and their use as herbicides. U.S. 2009/0043098 describes certain 2-substituted-1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-4-pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their use in preparing 2-substituted-6-amino-4-pyrimidinecarboxylic acids.